Hazel-Eyed
by 38Surreptitious
Summary: Someone has been missing from the Hitachiin legacy for two years now. Who will bring her out in the open? OCxKyoya
1. Interesting

A/N: I do not own OHSHC. I only own my OC. Enjoy!

Prologue:

"I have to get away. I have to get away!" I panted as I ran away from the Hitachiin Mansion. I couldn't bear to see the look on Hikaru or Kaoru's face as I escaped out of the window. "No more time, no more hesitation!" I shouted to the wind, the harsh breeze carrying my every thought away. After hours of constant running-constant hiding-I found a hotel. I had stacks of millions of yen with me, thankfully, and I ran to the door, not caring who saw me. The person at the front gazed at me, his black hair in the way of one eye.

"Good evening, how may I-"

"One supreme suite. Mimi Hitachiin." He stared at me with his green eyes.

"A Hitachiin? But-" I took the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to my height.

"Get me a damn room already, or I swear to God that I will blow this place in a matter of seconds. I have red and blue wires, and I am not afraid to use them," I growled sharply. He quaked in fear, and I laughed an insane cackle.

"F-f-floor 32, Room 666, Hitaaachiin," His voice wavered, showing how nervous he was. After all, I could make his life a living hell if I wanted.

Another worker with blonde highlights and an obnoxious voice like an annoying lark interrupted, "Wait, 666, but-"

"Thank you!" I chirped brightly, returning to my cheerful self, snatching the key out of his hand. He just stood there, frozen in confusion. Walking, I carried my bags myself to the elevator. I didn't like people waiting on me anyways. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I slipped on a rainbow Vocaloid T-shirt, black yoga bottoms, and highlighter pink socks and skipped to bed.

Chapter One: Interesting

Kyoya's PoV:

Upon researching the Hitachiin family, I came across something interesting; Mimi Hitachiin. But there are only the twins, I believed...? I couldn't have been more wrong. I read it from my laptop screen. "'Mimi is the third triplet of the Hitachiin legacy. Kaoru and Mimi were born only thirteen minutes apart. Unfortunately, after being told that she can never rule Hitachiin Electronics, she has disappeared from the Ouran radar. She is still yet to be found after two years.' This is impossible!" I shouted at my screen. One of the maids knocked at the door.

"Kyoya! Mr. Suoh has arrived for you!" I gave her a small smile.

"I will be down momentarily. Thank you, Yoshima," I replied politely. "What does that idiot want?" I grumbled to myself, walking swiftly down the stairs.

A/N: Oooh, what does our favorite narcissist want? Tune in next time to find out! Please R&R! :) 


	2. We Have A New Guest!

A/N: Thank you for the review on my last chapter! Can't remember your pen name off the top of my head, but I'm really happy!

Chapter One (Cont.)

Kyoya's PoV:

As I rushed down the stairs to the said idiot, I couldn't wrap my head around it. _When_, I wondered. _When was she missing? Where did she go to school? What if she was shunned?_ None of it made sense.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted from down the stairs. I made my way down the flight of stairs and looked at him earnestly.

"This better be important," I growled. He nodded.

"It has come to my understanding that she has returned." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I just found out not even half an hour ago. Where is she?" Tamaki grabbed a notepad out of his pocket.

"I was able to pinpoint her location. It seems that she has resided in Ouran. There is a motel, though. She's been living there, in Room 666." I shook my head.

"Room 666...That would mean-"

"Yes! Yes! She is residing in the Devil's Nest!" Tamaki shouted gleefully. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you idiot! It means that she is residing where her mother resided before she was married! God, do your research first!" I protested, correcting him. Tamaki seemed upset that I ruined his, ahem, "Sherlock moment."

"You have won this round, Kyoya, but next time, I WANT MY MOMEEEEENT!" he whined like an annoying puppy. When does he ever shut up? "Kyoya!" I paid attention now. "You must convince her to join Ouran Academy! She's certainly got the money, and from what I've seen, she's rather attractive as well-"

"You imbecile! Mimi is no longer a Hitachiin. She was cut off two years ago when she escaped from the mansion." Tamaki finally understood.

"Then...Why is she Mimi Hitachiin in the guest book?"

"What guest book?"

"You know, the book at the front of the hotel!" I understood his delusion now.

"Alright, well, she must have told them that she was a Hitachiin before she was cut off from the rest of her family. Makes me wonder how she's making the coin...Think, Ootori, think..." I would not allow myself to be swayed by delusions like my best friend.

"It's simple; she's created an alias!" I marveled at this conclusion. Then, I looked back at his smart phone.

"Tamaki, that's cheating." I stated.

"I don't care! She's Mimi Hitachiin-Caraway, and she has used an American name as an alias!" I nodded and promptly escorted him out of the Ootori Estate.

"I have to know what she looks like! I have to know Mimi Hitachiin-Caraway!" I decided. "No, Kyoya! Stop thinking so rashly! Stop it!" I started pulling at my ebony hair. "This is wrong, you barely even know her!" I needed to resist the urge to click on file Kaoru Hitachiin. I had to. But just one click could change my life. _Scroll, scroll..._

_Click._

Chapter Two: We Have a Guest!

Kaoru's PoV:

"What? ...Okay, I'll tell him. Bye." I rolled over to my older brother. "Hikaru," I started. He groaned.

"What is it?" he snapped. I winced a little. He wasn't too happy about being woken up. "Is it important?"

"Um...How do I put this..."

"What is it on a scale of one to ten?" he deamnded. I wondered how to drop the bomb.

"Well...What do you consider a twenty?" Hikaru shot up.

"What?"

"Mimi," I explained. His eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me," he pondered. "that our suicidal, totally screwed up triplet has returned?"

"Yes, Hikaru, Mimi Hitachiin has returned. What Kyoya has told me is that she's going to be a student at the academy. This could be a problem..."

"If she finds us, we're toast. Mother and Father will go ballistic on us if she is found," HIkaru added. "The fact that she has been found is miraculous."

"Mr. Suoh already has it organized. We will address her as Mimi Caraway, and she is just another student at Ouran. When we confront Mimi is her decision." I explained to my older twin.

"Alright, let's go to school, then."

Mimi's PoV:

"The music room is just around the corner." Mr. Suoh explained, pointing me out the door. I smiled a convincing smile.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great day!" I waved and left the room. _Ugh, stupid yellow dress! Who the hell would wear this on a daily basis!?_ I growled to myself. "Okay, let's get this over with," I sighed, walking into the music room, number three to be exact. What I entered was nothing like ever before. There were eight men-ahem, seven men and a woman dressed like a man-who were dressed in a rainbow cosplay.

The tall blonde was wearing a bright yellow shirt, pants, and even shoes! It made sense; they were rich.

The tall one with the black hair holding a clipboard sported everything blue-even his pen. His eyes looked ebony, just like the shade of his hair.

Then, I recognized my brothers, Hikaru's color being green and Kaoru's color being purple. They were still auburn-haired, hazel-eyed trouble-makers.

A short, blonde man who looked like a child wore pink everything. He seemed to be the lolita character for this club. He was also carrying a pale pink, stuffed bunny with him. He had eyes that could only compare to melted chocolate.

The one who stood closely beside the lolita boy wore everything red. Maybe it represented his mood...? That could be trouble.

"Um, wow, overwhelming," I dazed. The tall blonde extended a hand, giving me a sideways glance that could melt any heart...Except mine.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, my princess. You are quite lovely this afternoon. Your beauty may even surpass the sun."

"Stop being a flirt." I growled. I must have shocked him too much.

"Alright, alright, you aren't convinced." He laughed lightly, annoyingly. Everything in this room annoyed me, and I wasn't alone, either. The blue manager seemed more like a shade of red. He was really ticked.

"Tamaki, learn to treat her like a person. She is a new guest, yes, but she is very important," he stated, not missing a beat. I started liking this person even more.

A/N: And that is where I stop this chappy. I know! Don't hate me! Please review this chapter, I really worked hard on this one for you guys! Or the Otaku girl... :)


End file.
